


The Banana Guardian

by shadowkingreborn



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Based on Real Events, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkingreborn/pseuds/shadowkingreborn
Summary: Leon Braxtion is a kinderguardian who knows nothing about being a guardian.There are also some speculations that he might be part banana.





	1. Chapter 1

A shot from the handcanon rang out across the Divide, a Guardian screamed followed after. "What happened!" The Ghost panics as he looks around the area for what the Guardian aimed at.

"I scared myself with my own bullet!" The Hunter exclaimed, the Ghost letting out a whistle like sigh.

The Ghost moves its fins and beeps something but no words fall from him.

"Let's just get moving please." The Ghost settles on and the Guardian does as he was told. The two walk-in silence. Only the bitter winds keeping the duo company.

With every death, revive, multiple missed shots, and endless dancing. The Ghost wonders if he made the worst choice, that maybe he should have left the hunter be where he was laying in the middle of the road.

The Ghost knows he shouldn't be too hard on him, he is a mear 8 hours old.

Leon Braxton might possibly be the death of him, if he doesn't get himself killed first.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i let my friend play destiny and create his own character and he turned out to look just like chiquita dave from monster factory.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck you, Speaker, I wanna go to the moon!" Leon shouted as K did the fastest transmatt that a Ghost has ever done.

In the last few frames, The Speaker could have sworn that he saw the Hunter flip him off.

 _"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU JUST CAN'T SAY THAT TO THE SPEAKER!_ " K yelled, scolding his Guardian with an intense stare of his single blue optic.

"Well I did and It has been known that I, Leon Braxton, will punch every single moon wizard with my beefy hands " The Hunter replied, with a sense of pride in his tone. Almost as he didn't just say fuck you to The Speaker nearly a minute ago.

The Ghost sighed, which he seemed to be doing a lot lately. "Let's just go to the Moon and get this over with."

**Author's Note:**

> so i let my friend play destiny and create his own character and he turned out to look just like chiquita dave from monster factory.


End file.
